


Morfin

by Luner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dancing, Depression, Gothic, M/M, Schizophrenia, Suicide Attempt
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luner/pseuds/Luner





	Morfin

Tüm gece tanıdık eski yüzleri görecek olmasının vermiş olduğu heyecan ile uyuyamamıştı Kim Jongin. Yorganın altında yatarken sokak lambasının aydınlattığı odada, kapının yanındaki bavuluna bakıp gülümserken kendini bulduğunda sabah yeni oyuncağına kavuşacak olan sekiz yaşında bir çocuk gibi hissetmesine engel olamamıştı. Sabah erken kalkması gerektiğini tekrar aklına getirerek gözlerini kapatmıştı fakat içindeki o çocuksu heyecan uyumasına izin vermemişti, hem ikinci kez şehri terk edecek olmanın hem de sevdiği yeni yüzler görecek olmanın verdiği bir heyecandı bu.   
Jongin yaz tatili için en son on yaşındayken şehrin dışında bir yere gitmişti, Jongin'in gittiği yere dair zihninde hatırladığı şeyler sınırlıydı. Gürültüden ve bir çok insandan, yeni teknolojiden uzak olduğunu ve kuğulara ev sahipliği eden büyük bir gölün yakınında olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Kasabanın insanı az olmasına rağmen neşesi eksik olmuyordu. Orada kurduğu bir çok arkadaşlığı, aile dostlarıyla ve arkadaşlarıyla oluşturduğu anıları hatırlamıyordu. Bu kadar az şey hatırlamasına rağmen anlamsız bir biçimde ev özlemi duyuyordu genç adam. Oraya en son çocukken gitmiş oluşu uyuyamadığı gece boyunca içini çocuksu bir heyecanla doldurmuştu. Ziyaretinin üstünden epey zaman geçmişti ve oranın insanlarını uzun zamandır görmemişti. Nelerin değiştiğini merak ediyordu, merakı heyecanını körüklüyordu. Bedenini saran titremenin, seyahat ettiği arabanın camından gördüğü Casablancas kasabasının eski tabelasından mı yoksa açık camdan içeri süzülen esintiden mi kaynaklı olduğundan emin olamamıştı. Eğer hafızası onu yanıltmıyorsa yarım saat sonra dostlarının sıcak evinde, ellerinde tuttukları sıcak çayın eşliğinde, geçen zamandan sohbet ediyor olacaklardı.

Camdan dışarıyı seyrederken araba ilerledikçe hissettiği hayal kırıklığına engel olamamıştı Jongin. Anıları yanıltmış mıydı onu, yoksa bu korkunç manzarayı aklından silmek isteyip yerine güzellerini koyarak kendini mi kandırmıştı bunca zaman? Yanından geçip gittiği kurumuş dalları, camı kırık evleri, bunaltıcı bir sis gibi sokaklara yayılmış yalnızlığı çocukluğunda hatırladığından çok farklı gösteriyordu kasabayı şimdi. Gittikleri yol bile hatırladığından daha uzun sürmüştü. Kasabanın içine ilerledikçe tüm benliğini kaplayan hissi sevmemişti şimdiden, geçireceği koca bir ayı gözünde büyütmeye başlamıştı bile. Ön koltuktaki şoförü yolcuğa ilk başladıklarında da bu kadar suratsız mıydı yoksa yolların bu kadar taşlı oluşu ilerlemeyi zorlaştırıp arabayı sarstığı için suratına bu garip ifadeyi sonradan mı yerleştirmişti merak ediyordu. Sonunda araba durduğunda cevap bekler gibi şoförünün suratına bakmaya başladı. Henüz inmemeleri gerekiyordu çünkü etrafta eve benzer hiçbir şey yoktu, misafir ağırlayacak olmanın telaşı ile karışık neşeli sesler de gelmiyordu kulağına. Yaşlı adam arabanın etrafından dolaşıp Jongin'in kapısını açarak henüz emniyet kemerini bile çözmemiş Jongin'e durumu açıkladı.  
"Yol koşulları arabayla ilerlemeye uygun olmadığı için yolculuğun bundan sonrasında yürümemiz gerekecek Bay Kim. Hesaplamalarıma göre eğer hızlı yürürsek on dakika sonra Bay Kim'lerin evine varmış oluruz. Ondan sonra babanızın arkadaşı size hoş karşılamasını yapacaktır," diye duraksamadan açıkladıktan sonra dik duruşunu bozmadan Jongin'in arabadan çıkmasını beklemeye başladı. Jongin bu beklemediği durum karşısında şaşırsa da yaşlı adamın da bir cevabı olmayacağını bilerek bir şey demeden arabadan indi.  
"Şu küçük tepeden tırmanmamız gerekecek Bay Kim," diyerek sağ taraflarında kalan tepeyi gösterdi yaşlı adam. Şoförünün iki adama da Bay Kim diye hitap etmesi Jongin'e komik gelmişti fakat şu an bulundukları duruma absürt kaçacağını düşünerek suratında koruduğu düz ifadeyle yolun olduğu tepeye baktı. Eğer yollar düz olsaydı arabayla çok rahat aşarlardı tepeyi. Jongin'in önden gitmesini bekleyerek yol verdi yaşlı adam.  
"Sence yolu biliyor muyum Junmyeon?"  
"Özür dilerim, efendim," şoför Jongin'in ukala sorusu karşısında utanarak bir an afallasa da kendini toparlayarak öne düştü. Eğer başka bir zamanda olsalardı elindeki iki bavulla önünde ilerleyen adama karşı daha kibar olmaya çalışırdı Jongin. Fakat şu an havada uçan kuş bile kanatlarında ölümü taşıyormuş gibi gergin hissetmesine sebep oluyordu.  
"Neden sadece iki bavulla gidiyoruz Junmyeon?" diye sordu Jongin, arabada bıraktıkları bisikleti, dans için kullandığı aksesuarları ve gereksiz bir kaç eşyası aklına geldiğinde. Artık burada düşündüğü gibi bisikletini kullanabileceğini ve dansına odaklanabileceğini düşünmüyordu gerçi.  
"Daha sonra evin uşağı ile gelip alacağım efendim. Öncelikle sizi eve yerleştirelim."   
Jongin buraya olabildiğince yabancı hissediyordu artık, şu an yakın hissettiği tek kişi Junmyeon'du ve Jongin'in tüm hayatı boyunca kurduğu cümle sayısı bir milyon falansa onun sadece üç tanesini Junmyeon'a karşı kullanmıştı.  
"Junmyeon, lütfen burada geçirdiğimiz süre boyunca bana adımla seslen olur mu?"  
"Peki, efendim."  
Yolculuğun geri kalanı ise adım ve rüzgar sesleri dışında sessizlik içinde geçmişti. Çok değil, elli adım sonunda etrafına göre daha canlı hissettiren eve varmışlardı. Gecenin kasveti de eklendiğinde tekin hissettirmeyen kasabaya göre ev oldukça sıcak hissettirmişti.  
Hayal ettiği gibi bir telaş yoktu etrafta, sanki gelmesi hiç beklenmiyormuş gibiydi. Şimdi, kurumuş gölün yanındaki dalları bükük Kiraz Çiçeği gibiydi, onun da tüm umutları solmuş dallar gibi bükülmüştü içinde.

Çocukluğundan hatırladığı en iyi anısından biri de gölün kenarındaki ağaçtı. Jongin burada geçirdiği süre boyunca hafif esen bahar rüzgarı ile beraber dökülen yaprakları eşliğinde rüzgarın kulağına çaldığı şarkıya ritim uydurarak dans ederdi. En çok da bu ağaç için heyecanlıydı buraya gelirken. Gölün etrafında, ağacın aksine, canlı bir kaç çiçek boy gösteriyordu ve göl hatırladığından büyük görünmüştü gözüne. Gölün de göl olduğu söylenemezdi ya, daha çok devasa bir bataklığı andırıyordu uzaktan bakıldığında. Geceden olmalı diye düşündü Jongin. Evin etrafında göl ve Kiraz Çiçeği'nden başka göze çarpan bir şey yoktu.  
"Sanırım bu kadar geç geleceğimizi tahmin edemediler, haber de veremedik o yüzden bu kadar sessiz olmalı," diye açıkladı Junmyeon. Geldiklerini bildirmek için evin demir kapısına ilerlerken Jongin de vakit kaybetmeden onun peşine takıldı, eğer mümkünse odalarını şoföru ile paylaşmayı teklif edecekti. Junmyeon ile çok bir sohbeti yoktu fakat aileye bir çalışandan daha yakındı ve aileden biriymiş gibi güvenilirdi.

Eve yaklaştıklarında büyük bir demir kapı karşıladı onları, uzaktan anlaşılmıyordu fakat şimdi onun bir bahçe kapısı olduğu anlaşılmıştı. İçinde türlü çiçeklerin olduğu, bir kahvaltı masasını bulunduran küçük bir bahçe olduğu anlaşılıyordu, avlusu loş ışıklandırma ile aydınlatılmıştı. Jongin'in burayı biraz daha huzurlu bulması ve ev gibi hissetmesiyle üstündeki kasvetin birazı gitmişti şimdi. Bahçe kapısı açılıp içeri girdiklerinde etrafa dikkatlice göz atıyordu Jongin. Bahçenin içinde ilerledikçe çiçeklerin bir kısmının solmuş olduğunu ve aralarından yabani otların boy gösterdiğini fark etti, kahvaltı masasının biraz arkasında bir elma ağacı vardı, dalında otlardan yapılmış yuvadan kuşlara ev sahipliği yaptığını anladı. Bahçeyi aşıp evin önüne geldiğinde üç katlı bir binadan oluştuğunu gördü. İlk kat bir boydan diğer boya duvardan örülü olduğundan depo gibi odalara ait olduğunu düşündü Jongin, üçüncü kat misafirlere ait olmalıydı. Junmyeon zili çaldığında kapıda bir süre beklediler, kabalık olmasın diye ikinci kez zile basmadan önce içinden ona kadar sayacaktı fakat genç olan artık sabrının son demlerindeydi. Evdekilerin uyumuş olduklarını düşünerek arka arakaya zile bastı ve beklemeye başladı, yabancı değildi ya bunu mu sorun edeceklerdi. Çok geçmeden amcası Minseok açmıştı kapıyı.

Kim Minseok, Jongin'in gerçek amcası değildi aslında, babasına olan yakınlığı yüzünden iki aile de birbirine oldukça yakın büyümüştü ve Minseok'un gerçek bir amcadan farkı yoktu Jongin için. Yaşının ortalarında olduğu saçında yeni yeni yer eden iki tel beyazdan belli olan adam uykusundan yeni kalktığını belli eden saten pijama takımı ve yarı baygın gözleriyle kapıda dikilmiş bir Jongin'e bir Junmyeon'a bakarak kapıdaki yüzleri algılamaya çalıştı. Jongin'in suratına bakarak adını ağzının içinde geveledikten sonra sanki birisi içindeki tüm uykuyu vakumla çekmiş gibi gözleri kocaman açıldı ev sahibinin, ardından ne kadar sorumsuz olduğu ile ilgili bir şeyler geveleyerek yumruk yaptığı elini kafasına vurmuştu hafifçe.  
"Jongin! Hoş geldin, ah, siz daha erken gelmeyince ben tamamen unuttum. Çok üzgünüm Jongin. İlerleyen yaşıma ver bu kusurumu," diyerek kapıda artık amcasının tanıdık halini gördüğü için eskisi kadar somurtmayan yeğenine sıkıca sarılmıştı Minseok. Jongin'in konuşmasına çok izin verecek gibi görünmüyordu ve böylesi Jongin için daha iyiydi, zaten yorulmuş ve morali çökmüştü soğuktan ve evvel yaşadığı hayal kırıklığından dolayı. Misafirlerini içeri davet ederken açıklamasına devam etti amcası.  
"Bu yaşlı adam o kadar sorumsuz değil elbet. Senin ve şoförünün kalacağı odayı günler öncesinden hazırlatmıştım. Çok yorgun olduğunuzu metrelerce uzaklıktan bile anlayabilirim, vakit kaybetmeden yerleşin yarın bol bol vaktimiz olacak nasılsa." Konuşurken yüzünün dörtte üç buçuğunu kaplayan gülümsemesi ile bir Jongin'e bir de arkadan takip eden şoföre bakıyordu. Eğer daha dinç olsaydı Jongin, amcasının gülümsemesine saatlerce takılabilirdi fakat şu an için sadece tebessüm edebildi. 

Jongin tahmininde yanılmamıştı ilk katta gösterişli bir avize ve boş koridora renk versin diye süs amaçlı konulmuş bir kaç biblo ve ışıklandırmadan oluşuyordu, yere geleneksel bir his veren motiflerden işlenmiş bir halı serilmişti, odaların kapıları kapalıydı ve her birinde numaralar vardı, fazlalık olan eşyaları burada tuttuklarını düşündü Jongin. İkinci kat da ilk kat gibiydi fakat ikinci katta yardımcıların ve ev çalışanlarının kaldığı belliydi. Bahçeyi bok götürüyordu ve bir çiftlikte de değillerdi, en fazla kaç çalışan vardı da koca bir katı ayırmışlardı tanrı aşkına diye düşündü Jongin. Sonuncu katta ise diğer ilk iki katın aksine duvarlar rastgele insanların portreleri ile süslenmişti. Kendi ailesi dışındaki insanları tanımıyordu Jongin, sabah amcasına sormayı aklına not etti fakat Minseok, Jongin'in portrelere bakışını çoktan fark etmişti.  
"Büyük bir ayıp olurdu Jongin, eğer misafirleri ev sahipleri karşılasaydı, büyük bir ayıp olurdu. O nedenle kasaba ölen bir çok kasaba halkının ve ailemizin yüzlerini en üst kata astık. Uşaklar ikinci katta misafirleri onlar karşılayacak."  
Eğer amcasının iki dakika önceki salyası çapağına karışmış halini görmeseydi "vay be" derdi Jongin, "vay be, ne bilge adam." Öyleydi de, Minseok yaşını belli eden bir adamdı, sadece Jongin yılların getirdiği samimiyette güvenerek laubali olabiliyordu bazen. 

Koridorun sonundaki karşılıklı iki odanın önüne geldiklerinde yine babacan bir tavırla tebessüm ederek elini Jongin'in omzuna attı.  
"Sağdaki senin odan soldaki de şoförünün odası, bir güzel yerleşin sabah bizzat ben kendim ,kahvaltınızla ilgilenip uyandıracağım sizi. Tekrar sorumsuzluğumun kusuruna bakma Jongin, yarın için iyi dinlenin," diyerek samimi bir kucaklaşma verdi Minseok, karşısında duran, yıllar önce içtiği sütün lekesi ağzının kenarında kalmış çocuğa. Minseok uzaklaştıktan sonra Jongin, Junmyeon'a iyi geceler dileyerek bir ayını geçireceği yeni odasına girdi, girer girmez de yaptığı ilk iş kendini yatağına atmak oldu. Aklında bir sürü soru vardı fakat odayı bile inceleyemeden kendini uykuya teslim etti. 

Sabah uyandıklarında adının Chanyeol olduğunu öğrendiği bir uşak tarafından kahvaltıları bahçedeki ufak masaya hazırlanmıştı. Chanyeol kahvaltıyı hazırlarken Jongin mutfağın en alt katta, penceresi evin arkasına bakan büyük bir oda olduğunu öğrenmişti. Chanyeol, Jongin yaşlarında bir gençti ve telefonunun bile adam akıllı çekmediği bu yerde yaşıtının olması ilk başta sevindirmişti fakat Chanyeol'un iki nefesinde bir efendim diye hitap edişi ve donuk bakan gözleri sevincini kısa tutmuştu Jongin'in. Chanyeol'un başlarında dikilmesini rahatsız edici bularak neden onun da masaya oturmadığını sorduğunda "edepsizleşme Jongin," diye kibar ancak uyarıcı bir tonda söylemişti Minseok, Chanyeol'un donukluğunu koruyan surat ifadesi ise bu durumu utandırıcı ya da gurur kırıcı bulmadığını gösteriyordu. Bunun dışında başlarında dikilen Chanyeol, amcası ve -Jongin'in ricası üzerine, yanlarında oturan Junmyeon ile oldukça sessiz bir kahvaltı geçirmişlerdi. Tüm sorularını ve edecekleri hoş sohbeti öğlen içtikleri çaya saklamıştı Jongin. O vakte kadar da Jongin ve Junmyeon odalarına eşyalarını yerleştirmişler, Junmyeon ise işi bittiğinde kendi yaşlarında adı Jongdae olan diğer bir uşakla birlikte arabada kalan eşyaları almaya gitmişlerdi. Yarım saatlik yürüyüşün ardından oldukça samimi görünen ikili Minseok'un dikkatini çekse de Junmyeon'un Jongin'e ismi ile hitap etmesi daha çok ilgisini çekmiş olmalıydı ki gölün yanında dinlenirlerken çatık kaşlarını çevirmişti genç yeğenine. Jongin ise kısaca açıklamıştı durumu.  
"Hala dünkü çocuksun Jongin," diyerek kitabına geri dönmüştü Minseok.

Göl, Jongin'in tahmin ettiği kadar kötü değildi. Etrafındaki otlar kuru ve suyu bulanıktı fakat gecenin karanlığında görünen kadar kötü değildi. Öğlen saatlerine yakındı, bu sefer orta yaşlarında bir kadın olan bir diğer uşak yapmıştı çay servisini. Jongin esen hafif rüzgarla çayından minik yudumlar alan amcasının keyfini yerinde gördüğünde sohbet için doğru zaman olduğunu düşündü fakat konuya nasıl girmesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu.  
"Gölün etrafındaki çiçeklerle beraber kasaba da kurumuş gibi sanki," diye giriş yaptı Jongin, saçma olup olmayışını gece uyurken düşünmeye saklayarak. Minseok'un yüzündeki buruk gülümsemeyi fark etmişti, bir an önce ne olduğunu duymak istiyordu fakat amcası konuşana kadar bir şey sormamayı tercih etti.  
"Sen on iki yaşına bastığında babanla aramızda büyük bir kavga başlamıştı Jongin, belki hatırlarsın. Sana kavganın nedenini söylemeyeceğim fakat o kavgadan sonra hem senin buraya gelmen hem de bizim görüşmemiz epey bir zorlaştı, öyle ki annenden dolayı babanın cenazesine bile gelemedim."  
Minseok her kelimesini özenle seçiyor ve tane tane konuşuyordu arada uzun soluklar almak için dursa da Jongin amcasının anlatacakları bitmeden araya girmemesi, soru sormaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Çayından bir yudum daha aldı Minseok.  
"Her neyse. Sizin buraya gelmediğiniz senelerden birinde, sen sanırım o zamanlar on beş yaşında oluyordun, kasabada meydana gelen fırtına yüzünden bir çok kişi hayatını kaybetti. Eşini, çocuğunu, annesini, akrabasını kaybeden bir çok insan oldu. Yolda gelirken belki geride kalan evleri görmüşsündür, elimizde kalanlarla hayatta kalanlara yapabildiğimiz evler onlar. Kasabanın neşesi kurudukça göl de giderek durgunlaştı, çamurlaştı, çiçekler de kurudu."

Jongin bir süre elinde hala sıcaklığını koruyan çay ile göle bakarak duyduklarını sindirmeye çalıştı. Daha çok kasabanın ulaşımından sıkılıp şehre taşınmaya karar verdiler tarzında bir hikayeye hazırlamıştı kendini. Anlatırken amcasının sesi titrese de fark edilmeyecek kadar hafifti ve soğukkanlılığını korumaya devam ediyordu.  
"Duvardaki portreler de ölen insanlar o halde?"  
Çayını içmeye devam eden amcasına bakarak sorduğunda böyle bir şeyi anlattıktan sonra nasıl çayın boğazından geçtiğini düşündü Jongin. Kolay değildi, senelerce uğraştığı birikimleri, yaşantısı bir yana arkadaşlarını, dostunu belki de Jongin'in bilmediği sevgilisini kaybetmişti Minseok.  
"Evet Jongin, baban sayesinde kazandığım para bana diğer kasaba halkının sahip olabileceğinden daha iyi bir ev verdi o fırtınadan sonra, o nedenle benim evin duvarlarına asmaya karar verdik."  
Bundan sonra bir şey dememeye ya da sormamaya karar verdi Jongin. Amcasının olayı anlatırken yüzünde oluşmayan hüznü, babasını, gelirken gördüğü evleri düşünmesi gerekiyordu şimdi. Tam o da çayından bir yudum alacakken amcasından gelen alaycı gülümseme ile tüm dikkatini ona verdi.  
"Fırtınadan bir sene önce buraya taşınan Çinli bir aile vardı. Kasaba halkı çocukları yüzünden, adı Yixing'di yanılmıyorsam, bir türlü sevememişti onları. Çok saf bir çocuğa benziyordu fakat etrafa yaydığı aura çok başkaydı. Sadece bir kez aynı mekanda bulanabildim onunla, Jongin, o anı hatırladıkça ister istemez her şeyin onların laneti olduğu dedikodularına inanıyorum. Çok temiz bir aile değillerdi."  
Jongin bu ırkçı ve batıl düşünce karşısında gözlerini devirdi. Kaç yılında yaşıyorlardı tanrı aşkına diye düşünse de kasaba halkının yarısı yaşlılardan oluşuyordu ve hepsi amcasından fazla geri kafalıydı. Buraya geldiğine olan pişmanlığı tekrar artıyordu ve amcasına karşı suçlu hissediyordu bu durumda.

Günün geri kalanı Jongin ve Junmyeon'un kasaba etrafında dolaşması, Jongin'in evi ve ev çalışanlarını tanıması ile geçmişti. Akşam yemeğine yakın bir vakitte, dans edecek bir yer bulup bulamayacağını amcasına sorduğunda bir şeyler düşüneceğini söylemişti. Jongin'in ısrarları sonucu Junmyeon'un da onlarla aynı masaya oturmasında bir sakınca görmediğini söylemişti amcası fakat Junmyeon bunun diğerlerine karşı ayıp olacağını düşünerek ve Jongdae ile kurduğu arkadaşlığı biraz olsun ilerletme düşüncesiyle yardımcılarla mutfakta yemekten de memnun kalacağını söyleyip izin istemişti. Jongin'e hala ismi ile hitap etmesini rahatsız edici bulsa da ağzını açmadı Minseok. Yemekten sonra da dinlenmek için izin istemişti Jongin. Henüz uykusu yoktu fakat bugün öğrendiklerini, bir ay boyunca burada ne yapacağını, dans işini nasıl halledebileceğini ve şu Yixing denen çocuğu biraz düşünmesi gerekiyordu. Minseok kitabını okumak için salondaki koltuğunda oturmaya devam etmiş ve orada uyuyakalmıştı. Junmyeon ise gece geç saatlere kadar Jongdae ile sohbet etmiş ve daha sonra izin isteyerek uyumak için odasına geçmişti. Jongdae sessiz olmasına rağmen eğlenceli kişiliğe sahip bir çocuktu ve fazlasıyla utangaçtı fakat Chanyeol'un yanında kısılan sesini ve konuşurken sürekli eğdiği başını Chanyeol'un soğuk simasına yoruyordu.  
Geri kalan günler de Jongin'in gördüğü rüyalar hariç oldukça sakin geçmekteydi. Geldiği gece inceleyemediği odasını ertesi gün öğlen vaktinden sonra inceleme fırsatı bulabilmişti ancak. Şehirdeki tek kişilik yatağına kıyasla çift kişilik koca bir yatak odayı küçük gösterse de rahatlığı Jongin'i sevindirmişti. Gece, uyumadan hemen önce, aile yakını olabileceğini düşündüğü duvara asılı bir portre olarak gördüğü şeyin küçük bir pencere olduğunu anlamıştı fakat yorgunluğun getirdiği bir yanılsama olabileceğini düşünerek üstünde durmadı. Odası kendi evindekine göre sade ve küçüktü; bir yatak, küçük bir masa, geniş bir dolap ve yatak başında duran ışıklandırmadan oluşuyordu, ev gibi hissettirmiyordu, sevememişti. Yatağın yanındaki komodinin üstünde babasının bir fotoğrafı duruyordu fakat gördüğü rüyalar nedeniyle onu çekmeceye atmak zorunda kalmıştı. Genellikle babasının farklı şekillerde öldüğü ve akla hayale sığmayacak rüyalardı. Bir keresinde Minseok ile babasını ilişki içinde, hoş olamayacak bir şekilde görmüş ve tüm günü amcasından kaçarak geçirmişti. Yixing'i de rüyasında gölün kenarında dikilerek görmesiyle amcasına onun hakkında bir kaç soru sormuş ve Çinli çocuğun da kendisi gibi dansla ilgilendiğini öğrenmişti. Yixing'in iki kez rüyasında görmesinden sonra gölün etrafında daha çok vakit geçirir olmuştu, tıpkı eski günlerdeki gibi Kiraz Çiçeği'nin solmuş dalları altında dans ediyor, orada çayını içiyor, kitabını okuyordu. Bazen göle karşı konuştuğu bile oluyordu. Keşke telefonu burada çekseydi, daha az deli gibi hissederdi o zaman. Amcası sürekli kasaba işleri ve kasaba halkıyla ilgileniyordu. Junmyeon, Jongdae ile daha fazla vakit geçirmeye başlamıştı ve bu sayede Jongin de Jongdae ile bir kaç kez sohbet etmişti.  
Bir keresinde gece geç saatte Jongdae'yi şoförünün odasına girerken görmüştü Jongin fakat şoförü durumdan şikayet etmediği sürece bir şey dememeye karar verdi. Aralarında ne olup bittiğini bilmiyordu, böyle bir durum kendisi için sorun olmasa bile amcasının tepkisini de bilemeyeceğinden kimsenin olmadığı bir anda konuyla ilgili Junmyeon'u köşeye sıkıştırmayı aklına not etti. Evde yakınlık kurabilen kişilerin soyadının Kim olması Jongin'e garip bir şekilde komik geliyordu.

Gölün kenarına oturmuş kitabını okurken Chanyeol'un ona çayını getirmesini bekliyordu, bu sırada Minseok'tan hala öğrenemediği, merak ettiği şeylerin listesini yapıyordu aklında. Amcasından öğrenemediği bir diğer şey Yixing'in ya da ailesinin de ölüp ölmemesiydi. Gelirken ya da kasabada yaptığı gezi boyunca Çinli bir aile gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu Jongin. Eski portreler arasında da Çinli bir aile gördüğünü anımsamıyordu. Uzaktan gelen hışırtı sesleri ile arkasını dönüp ona yaklaşmakta olan Chanyeol'a baktı. Chanyeol çayını eğilerek önüne bıraktığında yaşıt olduklarını düşündüğü gençle konuşma yolu bulmak ister gibiydi Jongin.  
"Teşekkür ederim, Chanyeol." Verdiği sıcak gülümsemeye donuk bakışlar ve saygılı bir eğilme ile karşılık aldığında, karşısındaki adamın yakınlarına karşı da böyle olup olmadığını merak etti. Chanyeol hayatında gördüğü en donuk insan olabilirdi, samimi bir gülümseme şöyle dursun zorla bile olsa dudaklarının oynadığını görmemişti. Genç uşak tam gidecekken aklındaki soruları ona sorup soramayacağını düşündü Jongin, amcasına her soruşunda yüzündeki rahatsız ifadeyi görüp daha fazla soracağı varsa da soramıyordu. Chanyeol donuk olabilirdi ama şimdiye kadar sorulana cevap vermediği, denileni yapmadığı olmamıştı.  
"Chanyeol, birkaç dakikanı bana ayırabilir misin? Sana sormak istediklerim var," diye seslenmişti Jongin, uşak yeterince uzaklaşmadan attığı bir kaç adımı geri dönüp Jongin'e bakmaya başladı.  
"Otur, lütfen," diye ricada bulunmasıyla, arada belli bir mesafe bırakarak bağdaş kurdu yanına.  
"Hiç mi konuşmazsın sen? Yaşıtız fakat amcamla konuştuğumda olduğundan daha çok çekiniyorum seninle konuşurken."  
"Amcanızla olan samimiyetinizin ve benimle olan samimiyetinizin bir olmadığına eminim, Bay Kim fakat gerilmenizi gerektirecek bir durum yok, sizi yargılayabilecek son kişi bile değilim."  
"Deme şöyle, yanımda nasıl davranacağın konusunda sana sınırlama koyamam, istemediğin sürece samimiyete zorlayamam fakat amcam değilim ben." Chanyeol'un hafif çıkmış sakallarından birinin bile oynamayacağını düşünse de samimiyetle gülerek konuşuyordu. Jongin, lafı fazla dolandırmadan sorularına geçmek istiyordu artık.  
"Amcam kasabada çıkan fırtınadan bahsetti fakat aklımı kurcalayan birkaç şey var," lafına devam etmeden önce Chanyeol'un tepkilerini ölçer gibi duraksayarak anlatıyordu.  
"Çinli bir aile varmış, amcam onların laneti olabileceği tarzı saçma şeylerden bahsetti ama benim bilmek istediğim onlara ne olduğu, ölüp ölmedikleri, hala kasabada olup olmadıkları..."  
"Yixing?" Chanyeol sorduğunda bir saliselik bir zamanda dağılmış gibi gözükse de toparlamıştı hemen.  
"Öldüler, gömenler arasında ben de olduğum için şüphesiz söyleyebilirim size."  
İkisi de sessizce bir süre bekledikten sonra Jongin tebessüm ederek güldü ve teşekkür etti. "Yixing'i en son gören bendim,"diye başladığında, Jongin tekrar tüm dikkatini uşağa verdi.  
"Fıtınadan bir gece önce gölün önünde görmüştüm onu, uzaktan ne yaptığını anlamamıştım. Karışmak haddim değil fakat bu kadar çok ilgilenmeniz sizi bir şekilde etkilediğini gösteriyor." Chanyeol'un ilk kez bu kadar uzun cümleler kurmasından dolayı daha fazlasını anlatmak için cesaret almıştı Jongin.  
"Onu birkaç kez rüyamda gördüm ve rahatsız ediciydi. Genellikle dans ederken görsem de beni göle çağırdığını görmüştüm bir gece." Chanyeol kafasında bir şeyleri ölçer gibi başını salladı.  
"Yixing ile yakındım, sorunuz olursa bana gelirsiniz,"dedikten sonra kalkarak üstündeki tozu silkeledikten sonra saygıyla eğilerek uzaklaştı. Chanyeol'un konuşmasında sonra kendini garip hissetmekten alamadı Jongin, soğuyan çayını orada bırakarak odasına doğru ayaklandı. Yorgun hissettiği için akşam yemeğini atlayarak yatağına bıraktı kendini.

"Al işte, kopardın. O kadar çok uğraşma dedim sana." Jongin elinde kalan çiçekle yanında onu azarlayan gence bakıyordu. Birazcık yapraklarını sevmek istemişti Jongin.  
"Ver şunu bana," diyerek Jongin'in üzgün bakışları altında elindeki çiçeğe uzanıp hışımla almıştı genç adam.  
"Kopsa da bakarım ben ona," dedikten sonra çiçeği cebine atıp, Jongin'in kafasını dizine koymasıyla susarak saçlarıyla oynamaya başlamıştı.  
"Daha çok görmek istiyorum seni Jongin, bunu istemek bencillik olurdu fakat temelli burada kalabilsen keşke."  
Jongin daha önce bir kere bile yüzünü görmediği adamın saç diplerine masaj yapmasıyla gözlerini kapatmış, dinliyordu. İkisi de birbirini tam olarak tanımıyordu, genç adam gölün kenarından izlediği kadarıyla biliyordu Jongin'i, Jongin ise sözlerinden, adamın samimiyetinden, saçında gezen ellerinden tanıyordu ya da tanıdığını hissediyordu.   
"Her gün gelip bana bir şeyler okuduğun için, çayını benimle paylaştığın için mutluyum yine de Jongin."  
Jongin'in elini ellerinin arasında alarak avucunun içini öptüğünde Jongin şaşırarak gözlerini açtı, Yixing de garip bir şekilde şaşkın duruyordu.  
"Bana kızma lütfen, ben de senin kadar anlam verebiliyorum," diye savunmaya geçti genç adam. Jongin üzerindeki şaşkınlığı attıktan sonra toparlanarak tekrar gözlerini kapatmıştı.  
"Neden beni her gün çağırıp duruyorsun?" Jongin'in sorusuyla bir süre duraksadı.  
"Bilmiyorum... Sen- sen gelmek istemiyor musun?"  
"Sen çağırmasan gelmezdim," dediğinde, anlamamış gibi kaşlarını çatmıştı.  
"Jongin, çağırmamı isteyen sensin, her gece beni odana çağırdığın gibi."  
Jongin'in verecek bir cevabı olmadığı için genç adamın dizinde yatmaya devam etti uzunca bir süre. Doğruydu sözlerinde, Jongin istemese merak etmezdi onu, her gün gitmezdi onun çağrılarına ve her gece kabul etmezdi odasına, zihnine, kalbine...  
Bu kadar kısa sürede duyduğu arzu garip geliyordu Jongin'e fakat her gece onunla konuşması hoşuna gidiyordu, ona kitap okumak, onunla dans etmek içini coşkuyla dolduruyordu. Biliyordu genç adamın da hoşuna gittiğini, fazlasını istediğini.  
"Yixing?" diye sordu Jongin kafasını yastığa koyup genç adamı da kendisiyle birlikte çekerken, Yixing duyduğunu belli eden bir mırıltı çıkardı.  
"Yarın dans edeceğim, bana eşlik et olur mu?" 

Ertesi sabah Jongin, Yixing ile dans edecek olmanın verdiği heyecanla Junmyeon'un onu uyandırmasına gerek duymadan erkenden uyanmış ve kahvaltı salolunana inmişti. Amcası Jongin'deki neşeyi farkederek gülümsemiş ve babacan tavrıyla yeğenin omzunu sıkmıştı masaya oturmadan önce.  
"Bu neşeni neye borçluyuz Jongin? Junmyeon'un yarım saatlik uğraşları sonunda zorla uyanırdın genelde."  
Jongin'in neşesi etrafına da enerji yayıyor gibiydi Junmyeon'a gülerek konuşuyordu amcası fakat Chanyeol her zamanki donuk ifadesini koruyordu, konuşsa 'kalabalık etme velet, düzgün otur' diyecek gibiydi.  
"Yixing ile ilk kez dans edeceğim bugün, o yüzden bu heyecanım."  
Jongin'in ağzından çıkanla odanın atmosferi bir anda değişti, herkesin surat ifadesi donuklaştı, sabahtan beri tepkisiz kalan Chanyeol bile çatık kaşlarla bakıyordu Jongin'e. Amcası konuşmadan önce toparlanıp boğazını temizledikten sonra masada Jongin'e doğru biraz eğildi.  
"Jongin, Yixing nereden çıktı şimdi?"  
Amcasının sorusu üzerine Jongin'in gülüşü silindi yavaş yavaş, ne dediğini yeni farkediyor gibiydi o da. Gece gördüğü rüyanın silik görüntüleri zihnine dolarken boş bir şekilde amcasına bakıyordu şimdi.  
"Jongin, iyi değilsen şehirde bir doktoru görebiliriz?" diye önerdi amcası. Herkes tüm dikkatiyle Jongin'e bakıyor ve ne diyeceğini bekliyorlardı. Jongin henüz kendini toparlayamasa da toparlamış gibi göstermeye çalışarak, dalgın olduğunu mırıldanıp kahvaltısına dönmüştü.  
Gün boyunca gölün kenarında dans ederken gölün de onun hareketleriyle uyum içinde dalgalanışını izlemiş, danstan sonra da odasına çekilip tüm gün tek kelime etmemişti. Amcası doktor konusunda ısrar etse de bu Jongin'i daha çok strese sokmatan başka bir işe yaramamıştı. Chanyeol bile bir ara odasına uğrayıp bir sorun olup olmadığını somuştu fakat Jongin kimseyle konuşmak istememişti. Öğlen ve akşam yemeğini de atlattıktan sonra odasında tek başına kaldığında yanağından süzülen yaşlara engel olamamıştı. Nedenini anlamasa da rüyasının gerçek olmadığını anladığında içinde büyük bir hayal kırıklığı hissetmişti. Çok yalnız kalıyordu belki de buralarda, yalnızlıktan kafayı yiyor olabilir miydi, belki de Junmyeon ve Jongdae ile daha çok vakit geçirmeliydi. O gece kalbindeki ağırlığın bir hayal kırıklığından daha fazlası olduğunu anlamadan ağlayarak uyuyakalmıştı Jongin, rüyasında yine Yixing'i göreceğini bilerek. 

İki genç her buluşmalarında olduğu gibi gölün kenarında yer edinmişlerdi, sessizlik içinde birbirlerine dönük bir biçimde yatarak birbirlerini izliyorlardı sadece. Jongin, Yixing'in ne kadar yalnız olduğunu düşünüyordu, olduğu yerde hiç arkadaşı var mıydı yoksa o kadar yalnızdı da ilk kez gördüğü Jongin'e bu kadar kolay tutunmuştu. Bunları sormak istiyordu fakat cevabı bildiğini hissediyordu, Yixing'in de kendisiyle aynı hissettiğine emindi, yalnızdı ikisi de. Bakışmaları uzadıkça biraz daha yaklaştı Yixing gözlerinin kilitlendiği adama.  
"Sana karşı hissedeceğim utançtan bu kadar emin olmasam bugün yaptığın hareketleri tekrar yapmanı isteyeceğim," dedi gözleri yanında uzanan gencin üst bedeninde gezinirken. Bugün, bir kol mesafesi bile uzağında olmayan, belin nasıl bir zerafetle kıvrıldığına şahit olmuştu fakat yetinememişti, tekrar tekrar ve tekrar izlemek, hissetmek istiyordu. Aralarındaki mesafeden rahatsız olmuş gibi sıcak tene doğru kayan bu sefer Jongin'di.  
"Sen beni yeterince izlemedin mi? Fakat ben senin neler yapabileceğini hiç görmedim," demişti yakınlıklarından dolayı fısıltı şeklinde çıkan nefesi ile.  
"Gördün aslında, beni her gün görüyorsun ama hissedemiyor musun? Ben senin dans ederken kıvrılan belini, ellerinin zarifliğini, insanı bin bir değişik duyguya sürüklüyen yüz ifadeni görmüyorum yalnızca, aynı zamanda o ellerdeki çekingenliği, şefkati, heyecanı, yüzündeki tutukuyu ve arzuyu, belinden parmak uçlarına ulaşan kırılganlığı hissediyorum Jongin, sen ben bunları yaparken hissetmiyor musun?" Demişti genç adam tarifinde nefesinin titremesine engel olamadan, aynı şekilde Jongin de, sıcak nefesi yüzünün her bir hücresinde hissederken, titrek bir nefes bırakmıştı.  
"Neden dans edip ne hissettiğimi şimdi daha yakından kendin görmüyorsun? Daha iyi bir açıyla üstelik."  
Jongin yavaş ve yumuşak bir şekilde belinden omzuna doğru düz bir yol çizen elle biraz daha yaklaşmıştı Yixing'e, kolları ve alt tarafları tamamen birbirine değiyordu şimdi.  
"Ne hissettiğini bir ömür uzaklıktan bile hissedebiliyorum Jongin fakat daha fazlasını istiyorum bencillik mi bu şimdi, hep yanımda kal istiyorum." Jongin'in tek kişilik yatağından dolayı yakınlaşan bedenlerinin temasından dolayı olabildiğince hareketsiz kalmaya çalışıyordu iki genç de. Jongin sorusuna karşılık vermeden gözlerini kapatmış ve yanındaki gencin elini tutarak huzurlu uykuya bırakmıştı kendini, Yixing'in cevabı zaten bildiğinden emindi. Çok geçmeden Yixing de ona tutunan ele karşılık vermiş ve gözlerini kapatmıştı o da, içini kavuran ateş Jongin'in içindekiyle birleştiğinde gerçekten yanıp gideceğini hissediyordu.

"Jongdae ile iyi anlaştınız gibi gelmişti bana," dedi Jongin karşısında eli ayağına dolaşmış Junmyeon'a. Sonunda bu konuyu konuşmak için doğru zamanı bulduğunu düşünmüş ve bulduğu ilk köşeye sıkıştırmıştı Junmyeon'u. Kimsenin bahçede olmadığı bir vakit çiçekleri sulayan adama yaklaşmış, önce nasıl olduğuna sonra da çalışanlarla arasındaki ilişkiye getirmişti konuyu.  
"İyi anlaşamadığımızı söylemedim Jongin."  
Junmyeon bir yandan zaten bir kez sulanmış çiçekleri suluyor bir yandan da Jongin'i başından atmaya çalışıyordu. Jongin patronu olmasının yanı sıra ona göre bir çocuktu ve gözlerindeki dalga geçtiğini belirten pırıltılar sinirlerini bozuyordu.  
"Bu kadar iyi anlaşıyorsanız hoşlanıyorsundur da o zaman. Utanma şimdi Junmyeon, istersen sizin için amcamı gece gezintisine çıkarabilirim bir ara, anlarsın ya," demişti Jongin komik olduğunu düşünerek. Fakat karşısındaki adamın surat ifadesi ve elindeki bezi masaya atışı ile şimdiden pişman olmuştu.  
"Bay Kim, size karşı haddimi aşmak istemem fakat siz zaten bana karşı bunu yaparak ortada bir neden bırakmadınız, o yüzden bana bak velet karşındaki adamın yaşını unutma ve kelimelerini iki kez geçir beyninin süzgecinden. Komik mi şimdi bu yaptığın, oyun mu sanıyorsun insan hislerini?"   
Junmyeon'un ani ve beklenmedik çıkışı ile yerinde donmuştu Jongin. Haksız olduğunu anlamıştı çoktan fakat ilk kez tanık olduğu bu durum karşısında iki kelimeyi bir araya getiremiyordu. Gömleğinin yakalarını ve kollarını düzelterek duruşunu dikleştirdi Junmyeon.  
"Ayrıca ne görüyorsanız odur, lisede değilim ya bu yaştan sonra gizli mi yaşayacağım? O yüzden liseli ergen hareketlerinize bir son verin ve rahatsız edici sorularla dikilmeyin karşıma. Haddimi aşmışsam özür dilerim, çayınız yarım saate hazır olur, iyi günler Bay Kim."  
Jongin hala az önce ne olduğuna anlam veremezken Junmyeon mutfağa geçen büyük salon kapısını arkasından kapatarak gözden kaybolmuştu.

Akşamın getirdiği karanlıkla hava biraz serinlemiş, bunaltıcılık tatlı bir yaz esintisine bırakmıştı yerini. Jongin akşam yemeğini göl kenarında yemek istediğini söyleyerek ufak bir tabak hazırlatmıştı dışarıya, yemekten hemen önce konuşmak istediğini söylediği Chanyeol'u bekliyordu şimdi yemek boyunca oturduğu yerde. Jongin çiçeklerle oynamaya başladığı sırada duyduğu ayak sesleriyle kafasını çevirerek ufak bir selam vermişti.  
"Çok beklettiysem kusuruma bakmayın Bay Kim, mutfakta işler yoğun oluyor," dedi Chanyeol, selamı geri çevirdikten hemen sonra. Aynı şekilde Jongin'in karşısına bağdaş kurarak oturdu.  
"Önemli değil Chanyeol, bir acelem yok."  
Jongin'in konuşmak istediği konuyu tahmin edebiliyordu ama yine de sordu.  
"Benimle konuşmak istediğiniz konu nedir?"  
"Uzun lafların adamı olmadığını biliyorum Chanyeol, o yüzden her ne kadar nasıl sorulur bilmesem de direkt konuya gireceğim," dedi Jongin çiçeklere uğraşmayı bırakıp üstünü toparlayarak tüm dikkatini Chanyeol'a verir bir şekilde oturuşunu düzeltti.  
"Yixing ile arkadaş olduğunu söylemiştin, bana ondan bahsetmeni isteyeceğim. Nasıl bir çocuk olduğunu, arkadaş ilişkilerini, maddi durumlarını, hatta sevdiği kişiye kadar merak ediyorum," dedikten sonra beklenti içinde Chanyeol'e bakıyordu. Chanyeol böyle bir şeyi beklese de duraksamadan edemedi, nasıl anlatsa bilemiyordu o da. Jongin'in Yixing ile alakasını, neden bu kadar üstüne düştüğünü de deli gibi merak ediyordu ayrıca.  
"Anlatırım Bay Kim fakat bu konuyla neden bu kadar ilgilendiğinizi anlayamıyorum."  
"Onu rüyamda görüyorum," diye tek seferde söyledi Jongin. Chanyeol'un bir anlık şaşkınlıkla açılan gözlerinin eski haline dönmesini bekledi devam etmek için.  
"Nedenini bilmiyorum Chanyeol ve biraz da bunu öğrenmek için soruyorum bunları. Rüyamda görüyorum ve sanki beni yıllardır tanıyormuş gibi, onu yıllardır tanıyormuşum gibi bir bağ hissediyorum aramızda. Benim onu çağırdığımı söylüyor hep, ben çağırdığım için geliyormuş. Lütfen Chanyeol, biraz olsun bir anlam kazanması için yardım et bana yoksa kafayı yiyeceğim." Jongin gerçekten de delireceğini hissediyordu. Chanyeol ilk başta asıl bu kadar kafa yorduğu için delireceğini söyleyip gitmek istese de Jongin'in sesindeki bir şey durdurmuştu onu. Eski arkadaşını özlemişti ya da, konuşmak istiyordu sadece. O akşam ne biliyorsa hepsini anlattı Jongin'e, Yixing'in dışarıya karşı sessiz fakat saldırgan bir çocuk olsa da Chanyeol'e karşı ne kadar konuşkan olduğunu, kendisinden başka arkadaşı olmadığını Chanyeol'e defalarca söylediğini, kasabadaki en fakir aile olduklarını, hatta ayrıntıya girerek Yixing, köpeği kasabadaki bir grup gösterişçiler tarafından öldürüldüğünde aylarca evden çıkmadığını anlattı Chanyeol, Jongin'in araya girmesine izin vermeden. "Bilirsin," demişti. "Böyle küçük bir kasabada insanlar farklı olan şeyleri istemezler, ondan nefret ederler."  
Yixing'in ona dans etmeyi öğretmeye çalışmasını bile anlatmıştı, bu da Jongin'in suratında ufak bir tebessüme neden olmuştu. Chanyeol, anlattıkça kalbinde oluşan hüzünle o gece yatağa gitmiş ve Yixing'in ölümünden beri, saklamaya gerek duymadan, ilk defa o gece ağlamıştı arkadaşının arkasından. Jongin ise yeni öğrendiği bilgilerle şimdi daha yakın hissediyordu ona karşı, daha büyük bir çekim vardı şimdi ortada.

Büyük bir tutkuyla öpüyordu esmer adam altında uzanan gencin dudaklarını, yıllardır gidermeye çalıştıkları bir özlem vardı sanki aralarında. İlk başta Yixing'in onu öpmesi garip gelse de şimdi bırakmak istemiyordu, gitmesin istiyordu, kopmasın ondan. Öpüşmeyi ilk başlatan Yixing olmuştu. Yine her zamanki gibi gölün kenarında oturup aralarında olan çekimden, birbirlerine karşı hissettikleri büyüyen bir bağdan bahsediyorlardı, Yixing her geçen gün daha fazlasını istediğini itiraf etmişti ve Jongin de inkar etmemişti. İkisinin de istediği tek bir şey vardı; sonsuz bağ. İkisi de kopmak istemiyordu artık birbirlerinden, birbirlerinin dokunuşlarında hissediyorlardı bunu iki genç de. Canlı ve bin bir renkli çiçeklerin arasında uzanırken, dudaklarını, diğerinin dudaklarından çenesine, oradan da boynuna indirirken duyduğu tek şey durumun gerçekliğini hissettiren nefes sesleriydi. Yixing'in aldığı heyecanlı ve titrek nefeslerle gerçek olanın bu olduğunu hissediyordu Jongin. Tekrar dudaklarını diğerinin dudaklarıyla buluşturduğunda elinden biri de gömleğinin içinden Yixing'in beline kayarak etini sıkıyordu, sanki sahip olduğu onca şeyin arasından tek istediğini oymuş gibi tutunuyordu. Her öpücükte, her dokunuşta bundan fazlasını istiyordu ikisi de. İki gencin kıyafetleri gölle beraber akıp gittiğinde, o gece ikisi de birbirlerine yalnızca bedenlerini değil ruhlarını da tüm çıplaklığıyla sunduğunda verilmişti sessiz söz. Bundan sonra kendilerinin bile koparamayacakları bir bağın sözüydü. İki terli ve yorgun beden birbirlerine doladıkları elleri ve bedenleriyle, üstelerine bulaşan çiçek kokularını birbirlerinin tenlerinden soluyarak yan yana uzandıklarında, kopmaz bağın bedenlerini ele geçirdiği tarif edilemez hisle kapatmışlardı gözlerini huzurlu gecenin altında. 

Geçen günlerinin aksine mutsuz bir güne açıyordu gözlerini artık Jongin. Her gece rüyasında onu ziyaret eden Yixing'le yeni sözler veriyolardı birbirlerine, her gece onun kokusuyla, nefesiyle, sıcaklığıyla yüreğini dolup taşırıyor ve her sabah büyük bir zorlukla açıyordu gözlerini. Tek istediği sürekli uyumaktı. Eskisi gibi dans etmiyordu, çok az yiyor, çok az konuşuyordu. Bazen daha fazla uyumak için sabah kahvaltılarına bile inmiyordu, sırf verdiği buluşmaların sözünü tutabilmek için öğlen vakitlerine doğru kalkıyor, uşaklardan birine çay getirmesini isteyerek göl kenarına atıyordu kendini ve saatlerce konuşuyor, bazen ağlıyordu, sessiz göz yaşlarıyla başlayan bu ağlamalar büyük hıçkırıklara sebep olan krizlere dönüyordu. Minseok ilk başlarda bunu gencin can sıkıntısına yorsa da birkaç kez şahit olduğu ağlamalar sonucunda doktoru görmeyi teklif etmiş ve her seferinde reddedilmişti teklifi. Junmyeon, Jongin'i kendisine emanet görmenin sorumluluğuyla ve genç adamın bu halini görmeye katlanamamasıyla Jongin'le muhabbet etmeyi denese de ağzından tek bir laf alamamıştı, Jongdae'den hoşlandığını ve karşılıksız olmadığını bile itiraf etmişti fakat genç adamın verebildiği tek tepki yüzünde oluşan zorlama bir tebessümdü. Mutluydu Jongin onlar adına gerçekten mutluydu, mutsuz tarafı daha ağırdı sadece. Kimseye anlatamıyordu derdini, salak değildi, ağzını açtığı anda deli muamelesi yiyeceğini biliyordu. Bu konuda en yakın hissettiği kişi Chanyeol'dü, onun az çok tahminler yürüttüğünü, belki de kafasından şeyler kurduğunu görebiliyordu bakışlarından fakat ikisi arasında da konuşmaya cesaret edebilen yoktu. Jongin, Chanyeol'un vereceği tepkiden, Chanyeol ise Jongin'in söyleyebileceklerinden korkuyordu.

Günleri iyice kısalmıştı, her gün öğlen saatlerinde kalkıyor, geceye kadar göle konuşuyor, gece olunca da gölün kenarında uyuyakalıyor, Yixing ile olan buluşmasını gerçekleştiriyordu. Yixing, aralarındaki bağ güçlendikçe daha da bencil oluyordu isteklerinde. Bazı geceler küsüyordu, Jongin'in yalancı olduğunu, sadece buradaki yalnızlığını gidermek için onunla olduğunu söylüyordu, bazen de ağlıyordu bunları söylerken. Yixing, "eğer karşılıksız değilse hislerim neden hala burdasın Jongin, neden sürekli yanımda değilsin? Yoksa buradan kopamayacak kadar sevmiyor musun beni?" diye sordukça Jongin'in üstündeki ağırlık mümkünmüş gibi daha da büyüyordu. Dokunuşlarıyla yaşattığı gibi kelimeleriyle öldürüyordu Yixing. 

Jongin bacaklarını Yixing'in çıplak bacaklarına dolamış, ellini tişörtünün içinden sokarak bel boşluğuna masaj yaparken, Yixing, yüzü Jongin'in göğsünde, gözleri kapalı bir şekilde dokunuşlarını dinliyor bazen de ulaşabildiği bölgelere uzun öpücükler bırakıyordu. Huzurluydu ikisi de. Jongin tam bu anda ölebilir ve hep bu anda kalabilirdi.  
"Jongin..." dedi Yixing bir elini Jongin'in omzuna koyarak yüzünü göğsünden kaldırdı, gözleri birbirine değiyordu şimdi. Soru cümlesinden çok bir cümlenin başlangıcı gibi seslenmişti Yixing. Derin bir nefes aldı devam etmeden önce. Jongin'in eli saçlarına çıkıp yavaşça okşadığında yine ağlayacağını hissediyordu.  
"Jongin ben dayanamıyorum artık, yemin ederim ki dayanamıyorum. Lütfen gel çünkü benim sana gelecek gücüm kalmıyor artık." Bir damla yaş gözünden düştüğünde Jongin'de bir an beklemeden Yixing'in yüzüne indirmişti elini düşen her bir damlayı tutmak için. Yixing daha fazla dayanamamış ve yanağındaki yumuşak ele tutunurken gözlerini sımsıkı yumarak ağlamaya başlamıştı, Jongin de hiçbir şey diyemeden sessizce ağlayarak izliyordu sevdiği adamı. Yixing arada konuşmak için kendini sıkıyor ve kesik kesik içindekileri aktarıyordu Jongin'e.  
"Lü-tfen... Jongin, sen de gelmek istiyorsun, biliyorum istediğini, lütfen, lütfen, lütfen." Gün boyunca sevdiği adamın kollarında karşılıklı ağlaşmışlardı. Yixing sürekli lütfen diye sayıklamış Jongin ise öpücüklerini vermişti saçlarına, bezen avuç içlerini, bazen burnunu, gözlerini ve dudaklarını öpüyordu. Kendisinin de ihtiyacı vardı buna. Yixing ölecek gibi oluyorsa Jongin'in de bir farkı yoktu. Gitmek istiyordu, hep onun yanında olmak istiyordu fakat kolay değildi gitmek. Her şeyini burada bırakması demekti. Ailesini, arkadaşlarını, sevdiği herkesi bırakması demekti. Dayanamıyordu artık, gitmek canını yaksa da burada kalmak nefes aldığı her saniye ölmesi demekti, anlayış bekliyordu sevdiklerinden de.

Jongin bu sabah kendini zorlayarak erken bir saatte kalkmayı başarmıştı. Minseok merkeze inecekti bugün ve Jongin de onunla gitmeliydi, annesini aramalı onu sevdiğini söylemeli arkadaşlarına da durumunu açıklayan bir mektup yazmalıydı. Baekhyun geçen yaz kapısında bir mektup görse ne kadar mutlu olacağından bahsedip durmuştu üstelik, bundan sonra gelen her mektuptan nefret edecekti belki de, bunun için üzgün olduğunu da ekleyecekti Jongin. Jongin'in erken kalkıp kahvaltıya katılması evdeki herkesi şaşırtsa da tekrar huzurun kaçmaması için bir şey sormamanın daha doğru olacağını düşünmüşlerdi. Kahvaltıdan sonra hazırlanıp amcası Minseok'un çıkacağı saati beklemeye koyulmuştu. Tam kapıdan çıkacakken salondaki koltuğundan kalkmış ve ceketini alarak arabaya binmekte olan amcasına yetişmişti.  
"Bugün ben de seninle gelmek istiyorum amca, annemi aramalıyım ve bir de arkadaşıma mektup yazacağım, bir sorun olmaz umarım," diye açıkladı Jongin, soru soran gözlerle bakan amcasına. Minseok bunun son dakikada kendisine bildirilmesinden hoşlanmadıysa da bir şey demedi, yeğenini bir kaç gündür ilk defa uyumak dışında bir şeyler yaparken görüyordu, mutluydu o depresyon halinden kurtulduğu için. Bir saatlik bir yolculuğun ardından Minseok arabayı postaneye yakın bir yere park etmiş, Jongin'in işini halletmesini beklemişti. Jongin ilk önce mektup işini halletmek için sandalyelerden birine oturup yazmaya başladı, nasıl başlayacağını, neyi nasıl anlatacağını kestiremiyordu fakat daha sonra Baekhyun'un olayların sırası çok önemsemeyeceğini düşünüp buraya ilk geldiği günden anlatmaya başladı, burada birisiyle tanıştığını ve bir süre onun yanında olacağını söylemişti kısaca, Yixing'in durumunu nasıl açıklayacağını bilemeyerek. Arkadaşını ne kadar çok sevdiğinden ve ona kızmaması gerektiğinden çünkü içindeki sevginin artık onu kül edeceğinden bahsetmişti. Bir an karşıda Baekhyun'un ve ailesinin varlığını bilmek onu kararından caydıracak gibi olsa da Yixing'in yanındayken hissettikleri doldurmuştu yine kalbini, kesinlikle ölürdü. Mektubu yazmayı bitirdikten sonra postalama işini de halledip telefonu kullanmak için izin istedi. En zoru annesini aramak olacaktı. Babasından sonra o da mı gidecekti şimdi, yalnız mı bırakacaktı en sevdiği kadını? Yalnız olmayacak diye ikna etmeye çalıştı kendini, Minseok olacaktı, Junmyeon olacaktı, Baekhyun ve arkadaşları, annesinin arkadaşları... Kesinlikle yalnız olmayacaktı. Babasından sonra nasıl toparlandıysa bunda da toparlanırdı, ölmüyordu ya sonuçta sevdiği adama kavuşacaktı sadece. Eğer kalır da Yixing'e gitmezse daha çok üzülecek ve etrafındakileri daha çok üzecekti. Her gün öldüğünü görmektense, gitmesi daha iyi olurdu annesi için, onu da kendisiyle beraber her gün öldüremezdi. Annesine de durumu Baekhyun'a açıkladığı şekilde açıklamıştı, birisiyle tanıştığını, onu çok fazla sevdiğini ve ayrılma düşüncesinin onu bin bir parçaya ayırdığından bahsetmişti. Annesi ilk başta itiraz edecek gibi olsa da Jongin'in ağlamaya başlaması ve iyi olacaklarına dair sözler vermesiyle yumuşamıştı. Jongin evin tek çocuğuydu ve 30 yaşına da gelse yine aynı şekilde üstüne düşülecekti fakat artık çocuk değildi ve bunu isteyiş tarzı her ne kadar yanlış olsa da bir gün uzaklaşmak isteyecekti, kendi hayatını kuracaktı, annesi böyle düşünüyordu. Gitmeden önce eve uğramasını istemişti fakat Jongin onu da uygun bir dille geri çevirmişti. Annesini gitmeye ikna ettikten sonra iki saat kadar da onu ne kadar sevdiğinden, günlük şeylerden, anlaşılır bir dille yeni sevgilisinden, Chanyeol'dan bahsetmişti, Junmyeon ve Jongdae'den de bahsedecek gibi olsa da bunu ikisine bırakmayı daha uygun bulmuştu. 

Jongin arabaya geri döndüğünde ıslak yüzünü saklama gereği duymadan önce amcasına daha sonra Junmyeon'a sarılmıştı. Amcası, Jongin'in ailesine olan bağlılığını ana kuzusu şeklinde yorumlayarak dalgaya alsa da Jongin kötü bir tepki verememiş sadece gülümsemişti. Öğlen saatlerini biraz geçe eve geldiklerinde tüm gününü bazen mutfakta yakın olduğu çalışanlarla şakalaşmaya kendini zorlayarak, bazen de salonda amcasının kitap okumasına eşlik ederek geçirmişti. Bir an gitmemeyi ciddi olarak düşündü Jongin, annesiyle konuşmak evdekilerle vakit geçirmek ona daha iyi hissettirmişti öyle ki bazen Yixing'e verdiği söz aklına gelene kadar varlığını unuttuğunu anlamıyordu bile. Geçen akşam olan kararlılığı yoktu üstünde. Akşam saatlerinde herkese iyi geceler diledikten sonra uyumalarını bekledi, emin olduğu bir zamanda yataktan çıkıp evin dışına göle doğru yönlendirdi sessiz adımlarını. Gölün kenarına oturup bir süre izlemeye koyuldu, gölde oluşan sakin fakat garip dalgalanmalar Yixing'in geldiğini hissettiğini anlatır gibiydi Jongin'e. Chanyeol ölmeden önce onu en son burada gördüğünü söylemişti, hala buradaydı işte. Yixing'in sabırsızlığını simgeler gibi biraz daha hareketlenmişti büyük göl. Yixing'i ziyaret ettiği zamanki anılarını anımsadı Jongin, onunla ilk tensel temasta bulunduğu, ilk kez elini tuttuğu, ilk kez öptüğü, ikinci ve üçüncü kez öptüğü, ona bağlandığı ilk geceyi ve onu tekrar eden diğer geceleri... Hatırladıkça ağırlık yapıyordu genç adama. Her ne kadar sabırsız olsa da yavaşça çıkardı üstündekileri, önce ayakkabılarını çıkardı, daha sonra patolonu, gömleği ve iç çamaşırı takip etti. Nereye gittiği belli olmasın diye de Kiraz Çiçeği'nin altında önceden oluşan çukura gömerek üstünü kapattı iyice. Yixing'in en sevdiği patolonu ve gömleğiydi, gittikten sonra bir başkasına verilmesine ya da atılmasına göz yumamazdı.

Yixing, bağlandığı adamın çıplak kasıklarına oturmuş, yaklaşık on dakikadır gözleriyle baştan aşağı süzüyordu. Güzel geçen bir seksin ardından daha zamanları olduğunu bilerek biraz oynaşmanın zararı olmayacağını düşünmüştü. Altındaki bedeni süzme işlemini bitirdiğinde gözlerini gözlerine çıkardı ve ellerini tutarak on dakikadır düşündüklerini söylemeye başladı.  
"Az önce farkettim de..." Sesi cilveliydi ve bir elini Jongin'in eline kenetlese de diğeri rahat durmayarak Jongin'in belinin yanında, omuzlarında, çıplak göğsünde gezip duruyordu yerini bulamamış gibi. Jongin de boşta kalan eliyle Yixing'i kalçasından tutmuş hareket etmesini kısıtlıyordu.  
"...dans ederken giydiğin ince siyah gömleğinin, hani şu yakalarında dantel ve taş işlemeli olan, hani esmer tenini belli eden, işte onun ve dar siyah taytının üstünde ne kadar güzel durduğunu." Cümlesinin sonuna doğru Jongin'in şehvetli gülüşü altında ellerini çıplak göğse bastırıp dudaklarına eğilmişti iyice, öpmüyor, konuşurken dudaklarının sürtmesine izin veriyordu.  
"Acaba her sevişmemizde onları mı giysen ha?" diye kısık sesiyle sorduğunda, Jongin hissettiği yoğunlukla, Yixing'in keyif aldığını belli eden gülüşleri eşliğinde yerlerini değiştirerek altına almıştı. Daha az önce sevişmişlerken tekrar sevişmek değildi amacı, doyamıyordu sadece karşısındaki gence. Vücudunun her bir noktasını tekrar tekrar öpmek, öptüğü yerlerin üstünden elleriyle geçmek istiyordu. Öyle de yaptı, gece boyunca öptü doyamadığı teni, dokunmadık yer bırakmadı şimdiye kadar alışmış olduğu vücutta. Yixing'in gülüş sesleri, titrek nefesleri kulağından kalbine işledikçe daha çok öpüyor, öptükçe daha çok öpmek istiyordu. 

Jongin arkasında oluşacak kaosu düşünerek derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapatarak kalbini sakinleştirmeyi denedi. İçinde kabaran binlerce duygudan sadece tek bir tanesine odaklanmaya çalıştı, Yixing'e duyduğu bağlılık, hissettiği yalnızlık, özlem hepsinin önüne geçiyordu. Sol ayağını gölün ılık suyuna bıraktığında bu kadarını yapabilmiş olmanın verdiği cesaretle iki ayağını da bırakıp parmaklarını gıdıklayan suya yoğunlaştı, rahatladığını hissettiği anda, suyun içine doğru, özlemini çektiği adamın kollarına doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Su belinin biraz üstüne geliyordu, yeterince derine ilerlediğini bilse de hemen bırakmamıştı kendini, Yixing'in sıcaklığını hissetmeye çalışıyordu, boşlukta havada kalan ayaklarıyla kendini her şeyin üstünde gibi hissediyordu şimdi. Ilık suda biraz daha ilerledikten sonra yavaş yavaş bıraktı kendini, acelesi yoktu, nasıl olsa birazdan kavuşacaktı arzuladığı sıcaklığa. Dibe doğru çekildiğini hissettikçe kalbine karşı çıkmaya çalışan vücudunu dizginlemeye nefes almak için direnen vücuduna, kasılan damarlarına ve tenine batan binlerce iğneye karşı acısını önemsememeye çalışıyordu fakat sadece yirmi saniye sürebilmişti bu çabası. Soğuğu, acıyı her yerinde hissediyordu şimdi, hareketleri tamamen kontrolünden çıkmıştı; kasılan bedenine, vücuduna batan iğnelere karşı ne hareket edebiliyor, ne sesini çıkarabiliyor, ne de tüm bunları yapıp yapamayacağını düşünebiliyordu. Bedeni ölü bir adamın bedeni gibi dibe doğru batıyordu fakat ne bir ölüydü ne de bilinci yerindeydi. Bir süre sonra tüm bunları unutmasını sağlayacak sıcaklığı hissetmişti, ellerinin soğukluğuna rağmen içini saran sıcaklığa teslim etmişti kendini artık bağlandığı adamın kollarında olduğunu hissediyordu. Arkasında bıraktıklarının pek bir önemi yoktu bundan sonra.


End file.
